


But I honestly didn't mean to

by arhra



Category: Unrelated - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	But I honestly didn't mean to

There are so many phrases that we go years saying without meaning.  
"I didn't mean to," never had meaning until I was sobbing my eyes out, voice shaking as I spat useless words,  
We don't mean to.  
Before it was a sentence filled with playful auras of milk and sugar,  
"I didn't mean to," was always spoken with dazzling eyes, framed by playfully blinking eyelashes.  
We know so many words that we learn and hear from each other that start out so so blank and empty until we explode without meaning to and suddenly an innocent sentence makes me want to cry because all I remember is that time,  
A time where nails gripped and hearts ripped.  
I'm constantly writing but sometimes I can't even write my own words and the meanings spill out and drown me with their guilty acid. I didn't mean to.

1/11/15


End file.
